


you move like water parting

by halfmoonsevenstars



Series: Hey, English (or: Cartinelli as prompted by Tumblr) [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Harassment, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonsevenstars/pseuds/halfmoonsevenstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr user grimdarkfandango prompted: "Angie protecting/defending Peggy from GROSS WEIRDO DUDES because HOW DARE THEY APPROACH HER"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you move like water parting

For once, both Peggy and Angie had gotten the same day off, so they’d decided to make the best of it, running their errands in the morning and then catching the A train down to West 4th Street and walking over to Washington Square Park, spreading out a blanket underneath a shady tree and sharing a picnic lunch. Angie had provided the basket and sandwiches—butter and jam with the crusts cut off, her specialty—and Peggy had provided the flask of tea, crisp Anjou pears, and slices of sharp cheddar cheese. Afterwards, they’d curled up to have a nap in the warm spring breeze, though not before Angie had taught Peggy how to make a clover chain. Peggy buys them a lemonade to share on the leisurely walk they take back to the subway station, a circuitous route they use to window-shop shamelessly.

It had been pretty much perfect—almost like something out of a movie, the kind where a poor but nice guy tries his best to show the spoiled object of his affections the cheapest, but most authentic, charms New York has to offer. Not that Peggy’s spoiled. The opposite, really; she’s amazing.

So of course, some pig just _has_ to try and ruin things for them. They make the mistake of heading back for the Griffith Hotel too close to rush hour, and they’re forced to wait for a few trains to pass by before they can squeeze their way into one.

Angie doesn’t realize anything is up until they’re almost at 34th Street, when she glances over at Peggy, only to find that her face has frozen into that polite smile that really means, “I’m going to fucking murder someone.”

"Hey, English, everything okay?" she whispers, ducking under a lady’s arm to lean in closer.

"Just dandy," Peggy grits through her teeth. "See the chap to my left?"

Angie does. He looks _way_ too happy to be riding the A train at 5 PM on a Thursday. She narrows her eyes. “He bothering you?”

"One might say that," Peggy replies, and she tries to shift out of his way when the subway grinds to a halt at the station, but no dice; he moves with her, and Angie realizes _exactly_ what the disgusting pervert is doing.

She shuffles aside a couple of feet to let the family that had been seated behind her off the train, and takes the opportunity to stand on the guy’s right. As soon as it lurches to a swaying start again, Angie makes her move, and stomps on his foot in her high-heeled shoe as hard as she can.

He shrieks in wordless pain, and the whole car shuts up to stare at them. “Oh, I’m _so_ sorry,” Angie says loudly, pretending to be horrified by her own clumsiness, and when everyone’s gone back to reading the newspaper (or at least pretending to), she leans in and hisses at him, “You listen, mister, and you listen good. Either get your pelvis away from my friend’s backside or I’ll stomp on more than just your foot, and I’ll do it so hard that you can _never_ have children. _Capiche_?”

He goes paper-white and nods in understanding when Angie lifts her foot again, and fortunately for him, 42nd Street comes up quickly; the man hobbles off as fast as his surely throbbing foot will allow.

"You okay, cookie?" Angie asks Peggy quietly, stepping closer so they can share a pole.

Peggy nods, flicking a stray curl out of her eyes. “Thank you. I could have—”

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Angie bumps her hip against Peggy’s. "You could’ve. But I got there first."

Her face relaxes into her real smile now, the one that could light up a whole city block. “My hero.”

Angie winks. “Hey, anything for my girl.”


End file.
